14 Years Later
by kareeenx
Summary: It's 14 years later from the season 5 premiere event. Melinda and Jim are still happily married, but with 2 children. This fanfic is them coping with parts of every day life, with 2 teenagers. Please R&R!
1. Boyfriend?

**Hi guys! I know I said I wouldn't write until my wrist was better, but I cant resist :( I'm going to take a break on 'Gone Gift, Gone!' I have high thoughts on that and need to make real plans before I continue. So I'm going to write this fanfic until well.. until I decide I am finished :D Hope you like it !!**

_It's 14 years later from the season 5 premiere. Melinda and Jim now have 2 children. Aiden Lucas- now 19. And Bethany Lucas- now 14. It is a happy family life. It's the day after Bethany's 14th birthday, and Aiden is moving out._

"Beth!" shouted Mel. "Come say goodbye to your brother!"

Bethany trotted downstairs and gave her big brother a hug. "I really wish you didn't have to go" moaned Beth.

"Well, I need to grow up a bit. And plus, Connie and I need a place of our own" said Aiden hugging her back.

"Phone us when you get there?" asked Mel, nearly in tears. Aiden came over to his mother and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Mom, I'm only going to be half an hour away. You can come visit anytime you like" said Aiden.

_Aiden was now gone, and away living his life like an adult. It was now just Mel, Jim and Beth living in the same big old house._

"Dad?" asked Beth.

"What is it, munchcin?" said Jim joining her on the sofa.

"Can I sleep over with a friend tonight?" she asked very politely.

"I don't see a problem. What's her name?" Jim said.

Beth laughed. "You see, that is the problem" Beth said with an angelic look on her face.

"What problem?" quizzed Jim.

"She's a he. His name's Graham" Beth looked up at her father who looked as if he was going to scream.

"Um.." Jim stuttered and laughed. "You want to stay with a boy?" asked Jim.

"Well, yeah" said Bethany.

"And who is this boy to you?" asked Jim, folding his arms.

"Just a friend" Beth said, innocently.

"Yeah right, you expect me to beleive that?" said Jim, cocking an eyebrow.

"OK. Fine! He's my boyfriend" Beth felt a little ashamed.

"Boyfriend? MEL!!!" Jim shouted, Melinda came rushing through as if there was a fire.

"What? What? What's the big emergency?" asked Melinda, laughing.

"Our daughter wants to stay with _her _boyfriend tonight" Jim said.

"Excuse me? You have a boyfriend?" Melinda was shocked.

"Well yeah, I do. You seem surprised" Beth said.

"You didn't mention it" said Mel, sitting down next to Bethany.

"I didn't know how you would react, sorry" Beth said, looking down.

"Hey.." Melinda cupped her daughters face and brought it up to level with hers. "No need to be sorry, your a teenager, we expect these things to happen. But the answers no" said Melinda, stroking Bethany's hair.

"Oh My God! That is so not fair!" Beth stood up from the couch and stomped upstairs to her room, slamming her room door.

"That went well" joked Jim. Melinda playfully hit his arm and smiled.

"We knew this day would come sooner or later" Melinda said.

"We expected later, but" replied Jim.

"Yup" Melinda said, and stood up. Jim followed his wife into the kitchen.

_**In the kitchen**._

"They are just growing up so fast" Mel sighed. Jim came over and hugged Melinda.

"Yeah, they are" He kissed his wife's forehead. Melinda glanced up at him, and shared a long passionate kiss with her husband.

"Well.." said Jim. " That has got me in the mood for making some babies" he joked, and kissed her again.

Melinda laughed into the kiss. "Easy, Clancy" Melinda said playfully.

"Oh, come on!" Jim said, pushing her up against the work surface, his hands disappearing under her top, unhooking her bra.

"Jim!" Melinda scolded, then let out a giggle.

"What?" asked Jim, his voice muffling from her neck.

"Our daughter's right upstairs, and AWAKE!" she said, trying to push him away, before he took his erection.

"Oh, like thats stopped us before" joked Jim, kissing her.

"Yeah" Mel said, picking up her bra from the floor, and headed up stairs, leaving Jim to prepare the dinner.


	2. Barbeque Blast

_It had now been a week since Aiden moved out, and moved in with his girlfriend, Connie. It was a beautiful day, and Melinda and Jim decided to have a barbeque, inviting Aiden and Connie along._

"Mom?" asked Beth.

"What is it, sweetie?" Melinda said, carry some food outside.

"Can I invite Graham?" Beth seen the look on her mother's face. "Please!" begged Bethany. She followed her Mom all the way to the other end of the garden, as Melinda lay out the food on the table.

"Sit down, Bethany" said Melinda, who also sat down.

"So.. you and Graham. You seem to be getting rather serious" Melinda said.

"Well, yeah. I really like him Mom" Beth said sweetly. "And Dad hasn't met him yet. I think it would maybe help a little"

"Oh, darling. I'm not sure. I don't see the problem with him coming over. Just let me talk to your Dad first OK?" Melinda said, placing a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom" said Bethany. Bethany ran inside, Melinda walked over to Jim who was tryin to light the barbeque.

"Trouble?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No, no. It's all under control" Jim said, and turned around to kiss Melinda.

"Listen, Jim. Beth wants to invite Graham over" said Mel.

"I see. What did you tell her?" asked Jim.

"That I would have to check with my handsome hubby first" Mel said, flirting a little.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, mrs" said Jim, laughing. "OK. Graham can come over. Hopefully I'll get the chance to have a good old chat with the boy" Jim turned back around to the barbeque.

"Jiiiiiiim. What do you mean by that? You better not scare him off!" said Melinda, becoming a little nervous.

"Relax, Mel. I just mean i'll be having the talk with him. Make sure he doesn't break our daughter's heart" said Jim, kinda serious.

"Alright, but don't ruin this for her Jim. You remember being that age. She's just having some fun, that's all" Melinda said, heading into the house.

"As long as that fun doesn't turn into grown-up fun!" shouted Jim.

_**Everyone now had arrived for the barbeque. Bethany and Graham were sat on the living room couch, looking very cosy.**_

"You two! Break it up. Dinners served" shouted Jim from behind the sofa. Beth and Graham stood up hand in hand and headed outside.

"Um, Graham and I will be out in a minute, Beth" said Jim, holding Graham back.

"Okaaaaay" said Beth, worried.

"What's up Mr Clancy?" asked Graham, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I just want you to know that I love my daughter. I care for her. I don't want her heart to get broken. So if it is, I suggest you walk away right now, and you and I will not fall out" said Jim very seriously.

"Listen Mr Clancy, I love your daughter too. She means the world to me. I would hate to see her heart get broken too, and I can assure you, I will not be the one breaking it" said Graham, smiling.

"Good, as long as we're clear. And listen, you two are only young. I do not expect my 14 year old daughter to come home in a few months time and tell me shes knocked up. 'Cos beleive me, boy, I will kick up hell, understood?" Jim kept getting more and more serious.

"Understood, sir. No need to worry anyway, I have protection" said Graham, pulling a packet of 3 condoms out his left pocket. Jim's face turned purple with anger, and he lunged at Graham.

"Woah! Easy man" said Graham. Jim dragged Graham outside, infront of everyone, causing a scene.

"Dad! What the hell?!" Bethany came running towards Graham and Jim.

"Bethany sit down!" scolded Jim. He continued pulling Graham towards the gate. Melinda stood up and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Aiden! Drive this twat home! And make sure he never, ever comes near your sister again!" shouted Jim, and walked inside.

"Beth, come here please" said Jim from inside. Beth came in the house terrified. Melinda and Connie followed.

_**Later that night, in Melinda and Jim's room.**_

Melinda walked in the bedroom and closed the door. "She's still pretty upset, Jim" said Mel, joining her husband in bed.

"She'll be fine" said Jim, turning around to face Mel.

"I still can't believe it. I did not think our daughter was like that" Mel said, snuggling up to Jim.

"She promises she didn't know he had them" Jim said.

"Hopefully she's tellin' the truth then" Melinda said.

"Yeah, hopefully" sighed Jim. He wrapped his arms around his wife protecively, and the two of them fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Girl Talk

_**Chapter 3!**_

Bethany walked through the door after a hard day of school.

"Hey, how was school?" asked Melinda.

Beth ignored her Mom and walked straight upstairs.

"Ok then" Melinda rolled her eyes. Just then, Jim walked through the door.

"Hey babe" greeted Jim. Melinda kissed him.

"Hi. It's nice to be acknowledged every now and then" Mel laughed.

"Beth still in a mood?" said Jim.

"Yeah" Mel and Jim both walked into the living room.

"Do you think I did the right thing? I mean.. hunting Graham away like that?" Jim began to feel guilty.

"Yes Jim, you did" said Melinda, sitting on his lap. "That boy had no right bringing condoms into our house. We're glad we found out about it before it was too late" Mel sighed.

"Yeah, a suppose. God," sighed Jim, "That just made me so angry" Jim said.

"Hey, just relax now" said Melinda, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Oh, now I can't wait for this weekend" Jim smiled. They both kissed again, this time more passionate and full of love.

Bethany walked downstairs, and seen her parents on the sofa, making out. "Gross! Get a room for god sakes!" said Beth.

"Bethany, cheer up will you?" shouted Jim.

"Whatever" sighed Beth, from the kitchen.

_**It was now the weekend. Melinda and Jim were going away for their anniversary and Beth was stayin with Aiden and Connie for a few days.**_

"Thanks for doing this, you two" said Jim, bringin Beth's bags into Aiden's apartment.

"Really, it's no problem Jim" said Connie. "Me and Beth will have a right laugh" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be way more fun staying here" Beth rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "No internet, no friends, no Graham. Yep that's my kinda fun" moaned Bethany.

"Beth!" Mel said. "I'm sick of this, just be happy will you?" Bethany frowned.

Jim pulled Aiden into the kitchen. "Listen bud, I don't want your sister to have any contact with Graham" Jim said,

"It's alright Dad. I'll mangle that boy if he comes anyway near her" Aiden reassured Jim.

"Great" said Jim, patting his son's back.

"We ready to go sweetie?" Jim said, wrapping his arm around Mel's waist.

"Sure" said Mel. "Bye, Beth" shouted Mel to Beth, who was sitting in the living area, sulking.

"Bye" Beth mumbled.

_**Melinda and Jim had now arrived at their hotel room.**_

"Wow, it's beautiful" Mel said.

"Not as beautiful as you" said Jim wrapping his arms around her. Melinda blushed.

"Jim, I love you, so much" Mel whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too, Mel. SO MUCH!" said Jim, kissing her back. They both fell onto the kingsize bed, making out.

_**In Aiden and Connie's apartment, Beth and Connie were in the room chatting.**_

"You know, I like this, having a girl to talk to" said Beth.

"What'd you mean?" asked Connie.

"Well I could never talk to Aiden about boy stuff, and my Mom, well she just doesn't understand" laughed Bethany.

"Well, you've got me" said Connie.

"Yeah" said Bethany.

"Listen, Beth. Is it true what I'm hearing? Graham having condoms?" said Connie.

"Well, yeah it is" said Beth.

"Beth, please tell me you weren't planning on using them?" Connie asked, shocked.

"Well, duh. He didn't just have them for us to look at" Bethany laughed.

"But your so young!" said Connie.

"I know, but I really like him Connie. And now my Dad's scared him away" Beth was sad.

"That still doesn't make it right you know" laughed Connie."You'll waste your life, you could at least wait until you know you've found the right guy"

"But I have" Bethany said. "Cons, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead" said Connie.

"How old were you? You know, when you.." Bethany was hesitant to say the last part. "First slept with a guy" she said.

"Um, well I'm nineteen just now, so I would have been.. nineteen" laughed Connie.

Beth's face dropped. "You serious?" asked Bethany. Connie nodded. "Ew! So you lost your virginity to my brother?" asked Bethany, disgusted.

"Um, yes. You seem surprised" Connie laughed.

"Well, yeah. You waited a long time!" said Beth.

"I respect myself, that's all" said Connie. "And don't tell Aiden I told you this, 'cos he'll kill me, but he lost his virginity to me too" said Connie.

"Oh.. My.. God!" screeched Beth.

"Sleeping with someone, especially your first time, is a big deal, Beth" Connie said.

"Is it really? Honestly?" Bethany asked.

"Yes. You will never get your virginity back" said Connie.

"You have a point" laughed Beth.

_**5 more reviews will unlocked Chapter 4! So.. REVIEW!!**_


	4. We Did 'It'

_**It's the morning after. Melinda and Jim are lying in the hotel bed.**_

Melinda stirred in her sleep, causing Jim to wake up.

"Morning, gorgeous" Jim said.

"Good morning" Mel said, sitting up to look at the time. "Oh my god, it's only 8o'clock" she lay back down, snuggling into her still naked husband, from last night.

"Good" said Jim. He went under the sheets and started pleasuring his wife.

"Oooooooh" Mel moaned. "Yes! Right there, Jim! Right there!" Melinda screamed, her hands grasping his head, dipping it down for more.

"Shhhh Mel" he laughed. Jim came up over Melinda and kissed her.

_**In Aiden and Connie's apartment.**_

"Oh, something smells nice" Connie said, walking into the kicthen.

"Yeah, breakfast's almost ready. Could you go wake up Beth?" asked Aiden.

"Sure. Where's my kiss first?" Connie said, playfully. Aiden came over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Thankyou" Connie was out of breath. She walked upstairs to Bethany's room.

"Beth! Breakfast's ready" she said, walking over to her and pulling the covers back, only to find a bed stuffed with pillows. "Oh my god!" Connie panicked. "Aiden!" she screamed. He came running upstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Beth's gone!" Connie said.

"What do you mean shes gone?" Aiden panicked.

"She's gone Aiden! Her bed is stuffed with pillows. She obviously sneaked out" said Connie.

"God! My dad's gonna kill me" Aiden said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, and besides, I think I know where she's gone" Connie walked back downstairs.

Aiden followed her. "You think she's went to see Graham?" Aiden asked. Connie nodded. "I just don't get her, you know that" Aiden was angry. "How can she even trust that boy again. The things that must have been going on in his head about her, my little sister!" Aiden raised his voice.

"Aiden, calm down OK? Just let her make her own decisions, she'll regret it one day" said Connie.

_**In Grahams house, his parents are not home.**_

"Jeeso! I've got like 15 missed calls from Aiden" Beth laughed.

"Guess that's them realised your gone" Graham laughed. Bethany came over to his bed, and straddled over him.

"Graham, you know.." Beth looked down.

"What's up babe?" Graham said.

"I'm kinda sore.. from last night" Beth said, ashamed.

"That's normal for your first time" said Graham, sharing no sympathy. He moved his hand down to his crotch, and started rubbing it.

Beth laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for you, silly" Graham said. He pulled down his boxers and forced Beth's head down to throbbing cock.

"Graham, no!" she pushed his hands away and stood up from the bed.

"What'd I do?" he asked shocked.

"I just don't want to" Beth started getting dressed.

"Where you going?" Graham said.

"Home. Well, back to my brothers house" she said and walked out. As soon as she was outside, she phoned Connie, begging her to come pick her up. Connie and Aiden arrived within 20 minutes.

"Where is he?" shouted Aiden from the car.

"His house is round the corner Aiden, just drive." Beth said, getting into the back seat.

_**Melinda and Jim sat in their car outside Aiden's apartment.**_

"Listen, Mel. Before we go in, I just want you to know how much I love you. And that this weekend has been amazing" Jim smiled.

"Jim, I love you too, really" She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted several minutes, both of them breaking apart, breathless.

"How about we leave Beth with Aiden for another few days?" Jim said cheekily, his lips meeting Mel's neck.

"How about we go inside?" Melinda laughed. "Before this gets too serious"

"Fine" moaned Jim. "As long as I get some tonight" he winked at her, and stepped out the car.

"You can count on it" Melinda said, winking back. They walked up to Aiden's apartment and rang the door bell.

"Mom! Dad!" Beth said, opening the door with a huge smile painted across her face.

"Someone's happy to see us" Mel and Jim laughed. Melinda hugged Beth.

_**In Melinda and Jim's house.**_

Mel knocked on Bethany's room door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" Beth said. "So how was your weekend away?" asked Beth.

"Yeah, it was great" Melinda smiled. "You have fun?"

"It was OK, I suppose" Bethany shrugged her shoulders. Mel joined her daughter on her bed.

"Bethany, Connie told me about you sneaking out to Grahams, you know" Melinda sighed.

"And your not mad?" Beth asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, I'm mad" Mel was serious. Beth looked down. "Why did you go, sweetie? Why? Don't you know what he's capable of? He had condoms for heaveans sake" Melinda tried to stay calm.

"I don't no, I just really wanted to see him, Mom" she said.

"Yeah but Beth, you can't trust him" Melinda said.

"Yes I can, Mom" Beth raised her voice.

"Hey, I'm not shouting, so don't you" Mel said.

"Sorry" Beth said, lowering her voice.

"I need to know but. Last night.. did you and Graham..?" Melinda couldn't beleive she was asking this to her 14 year old daughter.

"Shag?" Beth said.

"Bethany!" Melinda was shocked. "I was going to say 'sleep together' " Mel laughed.

"No Mom, we didn't" guilt poured out of Beth's face.

"You can tell me the truth, you know" said Melinda.

"I know I can, I am" Beth said.

"That's Ok then. Right missy, I'll see you in the morning, get some rest" she kissed Bethany on the forehead.

"Night, Mom" Beth smiled. Melinda turned off her light and closed the door. She walked down the hall, into her bedroom to find Jim lying, naked, in their bed.

"Well, hello" Mel said suspiciously.

"Thought you were never coming" said Jim, patting the spot next to him.

Melinda closed their room door and got in bed beside Jim. "Sorry, I had to make sure Beth wasn't going to interupt us" she started removing her clothes.

"Well, is she?" he asked.

"No. I think she's going to sleep now" Melinda straddled Jim's waist.

"Oh, that's good then" Jim said. He pulled Mel down for a kiss, she refused but. "What?" he asked.

"No time for that" Melinda giggled. She brought herself down between Jim's legs and started performing oral on him. He moaned really loud.

"Shhh, Jim" Mel laughed, still sucking. "Bethany's still awake"

"Your driving me crazy, but" Jim said. He grasped Melinda's hair and pushed her head forward, encouraging her for more. "Mel... I'm.. gonna... CU-U-U-U-UM!" Jim moaned, as he came into Melinda's mouth. Melinda swollowed it down the back of her throat, licking her lips. She crawled back up over Jim and planked her lips on his. With their tongues dancing in each others mouth, Jim could taste himself on her. He slid his hands down to her bottom, and spanked it hard.

"Ow!" Melinda squealed. "Such a bad boy" Mel said dirtily.

"Lie down, its my turn" Jim said.

"No way, mr." Melinda rubbed herself against him. They both moaned, laughing, they each covered one anothers mouth with their hands, realizing how loud they must have been. "Your all mine tonight" Melinda got up from the bed, and came back with a pair of tights.

"What are they for?" he asked , curious.

"These, are for you" Melinda straddled Jim again, and tied his two arms to the bed posts.

"Oh god, Mel" Jim moaned.

"Prepare yourself, Clancy" teased Melinda. She lifted herself up a bit, and took hold of Jim's cock, positioning it at her entrance. In one swift move, she slammed down into him.

"Jim! Oh god!" Melinda moaned.

"Mellllllllllll! I LOVE YOU!" Jim gasped. Melinda continued riding him, arching her back. Oh how much he wanted to grab hold of her breasts, bouncing up and down.

"Jiiiiiiiiiim!"

"Mellllll! , Melinda-a-a-a!"

"Oh god! ooooooooh god!" she moaned. The room door swung open.

"Listen, Mom. I need to.. OH MY GOD! GROSS!" Beth screeched, seeing her parents in the most horrible position ever. She couldn't help but stare though.

"BETHANY! OUT!" Melinda and Jim screamed at the same time. Beth rushed out and closed the door behind her.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" she repeated all the way to her bedroom.

"Mel, untie me." Jim said. She untied him, and got dressed.

"Jim, I think you should wait here. I'll handle this" Mel said. Jim nodded.

_**In Bethany's room.**_

Melinda rushed in Beth's room. "Oh my god, Beth! I'm so sorry!" Melinda tried to give her hug.

"Ew. Get off me" Beth said.

"You OK?" Mel asked.

"Um, yeah. Just shocked, that's all" Bethany laughed.

"Sorry you had to see that. You could have at least knocked, sweetie" Mel laughed.

"You could have at least waited 'till I was asleep!" Beth said.

"We thought you were" Melinda felt guilty.

"Mom, it's OK" Beth smiled. "At least I know you two are still mad for each other"

Mel blushed. "Listen, before, when you walked in, you were saying something?" Melinda said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now" Beth said, and wandered her eyes around the room.

"No, come on. Tell me" Mel said.

"OK. Now promise not to get mad?" she asked.

"I promise" said Mel, taking her daughters hand.

"And I'm only telling you this because I feel so guilty, like I'm betraying you" Beth was sad.

"Go on" Melinda said.

"I lied" Beth lowered her head.

"About what?" asked her mother.

"Last night, me and Graham. We had sex, Mom" Melinda dropped Beth's hand from hers and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!! :)**_


	5. Melinda's Reaction

"Last night, me and Graham. We had sex, Mom" Melinda dropped Beth's hand from hers and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't say a word. She just stared into her daughter's eyes, her innocent little daughter's eyes. She could not beleive she just heard those words come from Beth's mouth. It was a dream. It had to be dream.

"Mom? Say something, please" Beth said. She started to cry. "Mom! I'm sorry, so sorry. But please say something" Beth begged.

"Your lying" Melinda laughed awkwardly.

"No Mom, I'm not. I wish I was, but I'm not" Bethany burst into tears. Melinda stood up from the bed and started pacing around the room.

"No. This can't be true. You wouldn't do that. Not my little girl" said Mel.

"Mom! Just listen for god sakes! I did do it. We did do it!" her tears kept on flooding back.

"Your serious, aren't you?" Melinda said.

"Yes" Beth wiped her tears away. In that moment, Mel ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was awful. She had never thrown up like this since she was pregnant with Beth. The puke kept pouring out of her mouth, and Melinda didn't do anything but cry.

Beth curled up into a ball in her bed, and listened to her mother vomit. She felt terrible. The tears streamed down her face and she felt physically sick too. 'What had she done?' she thought to herself.

"Mel, babe, you OK?" asked Jim, worried, as he approached the bathroom.

"I'm fine" she said, and spewed again.

Jim pulled a disgusted face. "What brought this on?" he rubbed her back. "Your obviously not OK, Mel"

"Ask.." she vomited again, a little into her hands. "Our daughter" she eventually said.

Jim was confsued. "Beth? What?" he asked. Melinda stood up and flushed the pan. She went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. Jim cupped her face with his hands.

"What did Beth do?" Jim said.

"Ask her yourself" Mel pushed his hands away and walked to Beth's room.

"Bethany, tell your father what you just told me" said Mel.

"What?" she acted confused.

"Beth! Tell him, or I will" Melinda raised her voice. Jim stood behind her. Bethany burst into tears, once again. Jim hurried to her bed, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Shhh, don't cry darling. I'm sure it's not that bad" Jim said, soothingly.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. It was mistake. A BIG one" she cried.

"Honey, what are you talking about? What did you do?" Jim said.

"Bethany tell him! NOW!" Melinda was angry.

"I-I-I.." Bethany broke down. Melinda seen how much of a state her daughter was in. She regretted making her say this, so much.

"She lost my wedding ring, Jim" Mel said and sighed. Beth looked up shocked.

"Oh" said Jim. "Is this true?" Bethany nodded, and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Jim, I shouldn't have leant it to her" said Melinda, approaching the bed.

Jim laughed. "You two are so unreal, it's hilarious" said Jim.

"What?" Mel and Beth said at the same time.

"Don't stress over this, I'll buy you a new one sweetie" Jim said.

"Oh, OK. You sure?" asked Mel.

"Yeah, it's fine" he smiled. "OK. I'm tired" Jim yawned. "I'll see you in the morning darling" Jim said to Beth. She gave her father a hug. "And Beth.." said Jim walking out the room, "I'm sorry about what you saw earlier" he was embarassed.

"Dad, it's OK. I'm over it" Beth chuckled. Jim smiled, and went back to bed.

"Why did you say that?" Beth asked.

"Because. I'll handle this. Your Dad will only make things worse" Mel said, sitting down next to Beth.

"OK" Bethany said.

"Are you OK? I mean.. he didn't hurt you did he?" Mel asked.

"Well.." Beth said.

"What?" said Melinda.

"I'm really sore Mom, you know, down there" Mel knew what her daughter was referring to.

"Honey, that's quite normal for your first time. But I think I'm going take you to the doctors to get yourself checked out" she said.

"What? Why?" Beth said. She didn't like this idea.

"Because Beth, you could have an STD or anything. Is there any chance your pregnant?" Mel said.

"No" said Beth.

"How can you be sure?" Melinda said.

"Well, we used protection" she said.

"That's not enough, sweetie" Mel smiled awkwardly.

"It's not?" Beth's face dropped.

"No" Mel said, placing a hand on Bethany's knee.

"Oh god" Beth started to cry. Melinda pulled her in for a tight hug, and cradled her in her arms.


	6. Just a tummy bug? Or more?

_**Chapter 6!**_

"That was a little embarrassing last night, huh?" Jim said snuggling into Mel, in bed.

"Hmm?" Melinda totally hadn't heard him.

"I said that was embarrassing last night, you know, with Beth and what she saw" said Jim.

"Oh. Yeah it was. She seems to be over it though" Melinda said and turned around to face Jim.

"Mel, are you OK?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"You seem far away. Is something bothering you?" Jim propped himself up onto one elbow, and his head balanced on his hand for support.

"No, no. Not at all" Mel laughed. She stroked his face, kissed his cheek and got up out of bed.

"You sure?" Jim got up too.

"I'm sure" she smiled, and walked to the bathroom.

_**In the kitchen.**_

Jim was cooking breakfast, singing along to the radio. Beth walked downstairs, her long dark brown hair tangled in knots, her eyes a little black from makeup the previous night, and her two odd socks on, looking extremely angry.

"Dad! It's 7:00 in the morning. God! Why do you have to be so loud?" Beth moaned.

"Nothing better than my morning singing, my angel" Jim said. Beth screwed her face up and sat at the table with her face buried in her hands.

"1 or 2 pancakes, Beth? Jim asked, setting a plate down in front of her.

"Um, actually, I don't feel up for eating this morning, Dad" she said.

"You coming down with something, munchcin?" Jim felt her forehead. "You're actually a little warm"

"Uh, I-I-I'm gonna be si-i-i-ick!" Beth pushed her father out the way and sprinted to the sink, spewing her guts into it. Jim came up behind her and rubbed her back.

"Glass of water, sweetie?" said Jim.

"Yes, please" Beth wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her pyjama top.

"Oh, don't do that! Here, use this" Jim said handing her a cloth. Beth moved away from the sink, allowing Jim to pour her a glass of water.

"Here you go, sweetie" said Jim. Beth took the glass of water and walked to the living room to sit down.

"What's with the ladies in this house?" Jim asked, following Beth. "First your Mom, last night. Now you. Must be a bug going around huh?" Jim sat next to her.

Beth nodded and snuggled up to Jim. "Dad? I don't think I can go to school today" Beth whispered, she could hardly speak.

"Don't worry, you're not going anyway" Jim kissed her forehead.

"Right, I'm off to the store" Mel said, walking downstairs before noticing Beth on the couch. "Beth? What's wrong?" she hurried over to the sofa and knelt down in front of Bethany.

"She's been sick, Mel" Jim said.

"Really? When?" Melinda asked.

"About 5 minutes ago" said Jim.

"Oh. Your poor thing. Lucky for some, eh?" Melinda laughed. "Get a day off school, missy" Mel kissed Beth's forehead and stood up. "I'm really sorry, sweetie. But I have to go"

"It's OK" said Beth.

"I'll pop in during my lunch break. How's that sound?" Mel said.

"Good" said Bethany. Melinda kissed her forhead again and then kissed Jim, and headed off to work.

"Want to go back to bed, darling?" Jim asked.

"Yeah" Beth said.

"On you go then. I'll bring a sick bucket and a fresh glass of water up in a minute" Jim said.

_**-2:00. Melinda, Jim and Aiden are sitting in the living room. Beth is still asleep in her room.**_

"She been sleeping since I left?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, she has" Jim said.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Melinda stood up. Jim grabbed her hand and told her not to.

"Jim, I just want to speak to her" she let go of Jim's hand and went upstairs.

"Listen, Dad. I need some advice" Aiden said.

"Really? What on?" asked Jim.

"Um, it's kinda embarrassing?" Aiden blushed.

"Oh please. You don't know what embarrassing is. Last night was embarrassing!" Jim stated.

"Really? What happened last night?" asked Aiden.

"It doesn't matter. Anyhow, what's up?" Jim said.

"It's about me and Connie. We're.." Aiden stuttered. "Struggling. You know, in the bedroom" Aiden's face turned red.

"Oh, man. Really?" said Jim.

"Yeah" said Aiden.

"How come?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure, Dad. I'm really not sure" Aiden exclaimed.

"Well, is it you? Is it her? Both of you? Tell me" Jim said.

"Both, I think" Aiden said.

"What's the struggle?" Jim asked.

"Well, it's as if we're ashamed, or too embarrassed of doing it" said Aiden.

"Have you done it? I mean.. have you two slept together before?" Jim asked.

"Yes" said Aiden.

"Then why is there a problem now? Did it not go well first time?" Jim wanted to know everything. Well maybe to _everything_.

"No, it went well. _Really_ well. It's just since we moved in together. No sparks are flying" Aiden said.

"Spark things up a little, then. You know, take her out for dinner, or make her a romantic meal, and build up a close bond before doing it" Jim patted his back.

_**In Bethany's room.**_

"Beth? You awake?" Melinda knocked on her room door, and entered.

"Yeah" Mel heard a whisper come from Beth's bed. She walked over and got in beside her.

"How you feelin'?" Mel wrapped her arms around Bethany.

"Good. I feel fine" she said.

"Oh. That's good then. School tomorrow?" Melinda said.

"I guess so" Beth said, and snuggled into her Mom.

"Bethany?" asked Mel, breaking the 2 minute silence.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Did you really just have a bug today? Or did you just feel sick this morning?" Melinda asked.

"Just this morning, I think. Why?" said Beth.

"Oh, I'm just wondering" Mel said.

"Your not thinking, what I think your thinking are you?" Bethany sat up.

"Um, yeah. Kinda" said Mel. "Honey, your not going to school tomorrow, OK?" Melinda played with Beth's hair. "I'm taking you to the doctors. This is eating away at me inside, and I need to know the truth"

"Fine" said Beth.

"You don't need to be scared, sweetie" Melinda now sat up too. "I'll be here for you" she said.

"And what about Dad? What are we suppose to tell him?" Bethany asked, starting to cry.

"We'll jump off that bridge when it comes to it" Melinda and Bethany hugged.

_**5 more reviews, and chapter 7 will be posted :-D!**_


	7. Jim Finds Out

_**And here is chapter 7! enjoy.**_

Melinda and Jim are sitting on the living room couch, watching a film. It had been a long day. Jim had been working a 12 hour shift, and Mel had been comforting Beth all day, after devastating news at the doctors.

The film finished and Jim shut off the Tv. He turned to Melinda and started scattering kisses all over her. Melinda wasn't responding to them.

"Melinda?" Jim said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"C'mon. Show some enthusiasm" he said and tugged her legs causing her to lie down on the sofa. Jim then climbed over her.

"Oh, sorry" Mel whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Jim rubbed his hand up and down her leg, after a few moments of caressing it, he lead his hand up under her nighty, realizing she had no underwear on, and started fingering her clit.

"Mmm" Mel moaned. She unwrapped her arms from Jim's neck and used them to pull up her nighty up to her breasts, giving Jim easier access to her. "Jim. We shouldn't be doing this here" she whispered, arching her back as she felt Jim's fingers insert her.

"Why not?" he said.

"Well do you want another embarrassing mo-o-o-o-o-oment?" Melinda felt the urge to scream as Jim pumped, not one or two, but three, fingers in and out of her at a quick pace.

"True" Jim said. "Let me finish first"

"Aaaaaah" Mel moaned. "Jim. Jim. JIM!" she gasped. He brought his other hand up to cover her mouth, but still his fingers pumped in and out, in and out.

They were now in the bedroom, making out on the bed. Fortunately, Beth had her music up quite loud, so they could make as much noise as they wanted. The make-out session lasted several minutes. Jim was over Melinda, kissing her, massaging her breasts, sucking her neck, and moaning continuously. He noticed Melinda wasn't though.

"Babe, what's wrong?" his voice muffled from her neck.

"Nothing" Mel answered slowly. Jim looked at her and rolled off of her.

"Something's botherin' you. You can tell me, you know" Melinda wasn't making eye contact with him as she sat up against the headboard. "Do you not want to? Is that what it is? Not in the mood, sweetie? Cause it's fine, you know" Jim laughed.

"No, no. No, it's not that" she smiled forcefully.

"What then?" he rubbed her arm with the back of his hand. "Has something happened I don't know about?" Jim was starting to get worried. He didn't really see Mel as quiet as this, especially now during sex.

"Jim, no! Nothing's happened, and I'm fine" she said.

"You keep tellin yourself that, Mel. But you're not" said Jim.

"How can you be so sure?" Melinda now looked at Jim, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, babe. C'mere" he soothed and wrapped his arms around her. She started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Jim, I'm a terrible mother, terrible I'm tellin ya" she cried.

"Hey," Jim cupped Melinda's face with his hands. "You're not a terrible mother. You're a _GREAT_ mother. Aiden and Bethany could not have asked for anyone better, understood?" Jim said.

"Jim, just stop, alright?" Mel looked down, playing with her fingers. "You don't understand. I've let something awful happen, and I didn't even tell you" Melinda kept on sobbing. Luckily Beth's music was loud enough to block out Mel's cries, otherwise she would have interrupted them, still naked.

"Well, tell me now" he said.

"I can't" Melinda said, and looked deep into Jim's eyes. She felt so guilty, so guilty that it made her want to cry so much more.

"Please, Mel. I hate seeing you like this, I won't love you any less OK?" he promised.

"You promise?" Mel whispered, holding her pinky up to him.

"I promise" Jim said and linked his pinky with Mel's.

"Fine," she sighed. "I-I-I, It's just," Melinda stuttered. She couldn't find the correct words. "There's something.. no. Me and.. no wait, I don't know how to say it"

"Melinda, are you pregnant?" Jim whispered, not noticing he was though. Melinda's eyes widened as she heard these three words spill out of Jim's mouth.

"No, but our daughter is. No, infact, she _was_" Mel mumbled. Jim thought he didn't quite hear her correctly, but when Mel repeated herself, Jim realised he had heard her properly the first time.

"What do you mean she _was_?" Melinda spotted a tear trickle down Jim's left cheek as he spoke.

"She was pregnant, Jim. With Graham's baby. But.." Melinda couldn't finish her sentence before Jim bounced off the bed and flee'd to Beth's room, barging in.

"Knock much?" Beth said sarcastically.

"Is it true?" Jim roared.

"Is what true?" Beth looked fearfully at her mother as she entered the room crying outrageously.

"You fine well know what" Jim kicked the leg of Bethany's bed, and she leaped off it and ran towards Melinda. "You're _PREGNANT_?" Jim's temper calmed down as he began to cry again.

"You told him?" Bethany sniffed, feeling tears coming upon her.

"I had to sweetie, I couldn't keep a secret like that from him" Mel stroked Beth's hair.

"Actually Dad, no. I'm not pregnant" Bethany approached Jim, hoping he had cooled down.

"But your Mom said.." said Jim.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence, Jim" Mel said and walked up to her husband and daughter. She wrapped her arm around Bethany. "You just charged out of the bedroom"

"Then what's going on?" he asked, his tears backing away.

"I misscarried. That's what's going on" Beth said, very calm. No one spoke after Bethany's words. Jim looked faint. Melinda looked sad. Bethany looked relieved. A huge bombshell just hit the Lucas-Clancy family, and they were completely lost for words.

"Was it.. I mean, are you OK?" Jim broke the disturbing silence.

"I'm fine, Dad" Bethany went over to her bed and sat crossed legged. Melinda and Jim followed her.

"Did you feel any pain?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Um, no" Beth said.

"Jim," Mel said, quietly. "Just cool it with the questions. She's had a hard day" Mel sat on the other side of Beth.

"I can't believe none of you told me" Jim said.

"We didn't know until today" Beth said, innocently.

"No. I mean I can't believe you didn't tell me you slept with _him_. Did you know, Mel?" asked Jim.

"Yes. She told me" said Melinda.

"Sorry, Dad. But it just wasn't something I could share with you" Bethany looked down, ashamed.

"I understand, sweetheart, I do" Jim sighed. He pulled Beth into a hug. After a couple of seconds, he realised Melinda was watching them, sobbing. He gave her a weak smile, asking her to join them. The three of them stayed close for quite some time as they cried together.

_**Sorry guys. This ones a bit sloppy. Was in kind of a hurry! Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW! as it encourages me to update since I know people are defo reading!**_


	8. Authors Note: HELPPP!

A/N: i have serious writers block! aaaaaaah!

could someone please give me an idea on where to continue with this fic? would appreciate it, thanks :D


	9. A Little Bit On The Wild Side

Sorry for the wait guys, but I had serious writers block, and tbh I still have it lol. So don't expect too much from this chapter, Enjoy!

_**Chapter 8!**_

A few months have passed since Bethany miscarried. She hasn't been coping too well and has been acting up ever since. Melinda and Jim just don't know what to do with her anymore, she never listens to a thing they say and is going to end up ruining her life before it's even started.

_**Beth's on the phone to her friend-**_Normal._** Stephanie-Italics.**_

"I actually can't wait! Tonight's going to be a blast!"

_"Same here chick! 2 more hours then paaaaarty!"_

"What you wearing?"

_"Remember that pink dress I got last week? And I thought it was too short?"_

"Yeah..."

_"That. I've shrunk apparently in the past week, it's not so short anymore" (laughs)_

"I doubt it, Steph. (laughing) You just want to wear it because Scott's gonna be there!"

_"Shut up! I do not!" (laughs)_

"Mhmm" (giggling)

_"Okay, fine. Your right. (laughing) What you wearing?"_

"I don't no! Help me!"

_"Oh, emmm..."_

"Well?"

_"How about your high waisted shorts? And the pink boob chube?"_

"Sounds like a perfect outfit chick! Thanks"

_"No bother. Listen, I better go. Loads to do and so little time! Aaaah!"_

"Same here, see you soon"

_"Love ya"_

_**Phone call is disconnected.**_

"Beth! Dinner!" Mel shouted from the kitchen. Bethany ran downstairs with her outfit for tonight in her arms.

"Mom? Can you iron these?" Beth asked laying them on the table.

"Why? You going out?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. There's a big party over at Samantha's house and I need to go!" Bethany was over excited.

"And who's Samantha?" Jim asked her.

"A friend, duh" Bethany laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Where does she stay?" Mel said, setting down Bethany and Jim's dinner.

"Jeez! What's with the 20 questions?" Beth said.

"We're only askin, Beth. Enough with the attitude or you won't be going to no party" Jim hissed.

"Yeah right. I'll be going!" Beth stood up from the table, grabbed her clothes and started ironing them herself.

"Beth! Sit down, will you?" Mel asked calmly.

"No, Mom. I need to get ready!" Bethany said.

"Not until you eat, missy" said Jim.

"I'm not hungry" Beth continued ironing her shorts.

"You rarely eat now, Beth. You're going to make yourself ill" Mel said, feeding herself some rice.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry, god sake!" Bethany replied, cheekily.

Jim sighed. "Bethany, eat it or go to your room"

"Fine, I was just heading there anyway. Can't exactly get dressed infront of you two, can I?" Beth switched off the iron and ran upstairs.

"Your not going Bethany!" Jim roared.

"I am too!" Beth shouted back.

"What are we going to do with her, Jim?" Mel sighed. "I don't know if I can take much more of this"

"I don't know. We're too soft on her I think. But just the things she's been through in the past few months, I feel so guilty telling her off"

"I know what you mean. The other day I found an empty packet of cigarettes under her bed" Mel said.

"What?" Jim asked, shocked.

"I asked her if they were hers, and she said yes. I just didn't have the energy to shout. She looked so innocent, Jim" Melinda started to cry.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll speak to her about it, alright?" Jim kissed Mel's forehead and took the empty dinner plates to the kitchen sink.

Melinda followed him. "Why don't we just let her go out tonight? 'Cos you know she will anyway. I'll take her and pick her up" said Mel.

"I'm not too keen on the idea, but you're right. Doesn't make a difference to what we say anymore, she just does what she wants" Jim was angry.

"Yep" Mel sighed.

"C'mere" said Jim, opening his arms, inviting Mel in for a hug.

_**7:30. Bethany is ready to leave for the party.**_

"Ok, I'm ready" Beth said.

"Got your phone?" Mel asked.

"Yup" Beth said checking her bra to make sure it was still in there.

"In your bra? Really?" Jim asked.

"No one's going to steal it from there, are they?" Bethany said, smiling.

"I would like to think not. Alright, let's go. I'm taking you" Jim said, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. "Won't be long, babe" Jim kissed Melinda.

"Make sure she gets in safe, Jim" Melinda called from the front door, as Jim and Bethany drove off.

_**Jim pulled up at Samantha's house. It was rather big. All white. And had a perfectly green garden, glowing with lights over the trees and around the house.**_

"Half past 10, Beth. I'll be waiting right here" Jim said.

"Your kidding, right? The party will have only heated up then!" Beth said.

"No, I'm not. You better be out, Beth" said Jim, seriously.

"You'll be waiting a while then, won't you?" Beth laughed and got out the car. Jim sighed and drove off.

_**Inside Samantha's house.**_

"Hey girls!" Beth screamed over the loud music.

"Oh, hi Bethany!" a group of girls replied.

"Where's Samantha then?" Beth asked, still shouting.

"Ha, she's upstairs in bed with Kyle!" one girl replied.

"They've been up there a while now!" another said.

"Oh, lucky for some eh?" All the girls laughed.

The party was starting to get wild. The booze had been brought out and it was starting to take some affect on everyone. Ash trays had been spilled over the sofa, while a bunch of teenage couples made out over it. Beer had been spilled all up the walls and in quite alot of girls' hair. The music had overtook the full street, and no one could hear themselves speak or think. No one cared but. It was a party. It was what teenagers these days enjoyed.

"Beth?" a boy's voice shouted from behind her. Bethany turned around, in shock, to be looking into the eyes of her dead child's father.

"Graham? Um, hi" Beth felt uncomfortable.

"Long time, no see babe" Graham leaned in and kissed Bethany's cheek.

"Sure has" said Beth, smiling.

"Wanna go somewhere a little quieter? Catch up a bit?" Graham asked, wrapping his arm around Beth's waist.

"Um, ok" Beth said, nervously.

_**Bethany and Graham had gone upstairs, into Samantha's attic. No one would bother them there.**_

"How you been?" Graham asked.

"Fine" she replied, dryly.

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts, how come?" Graham said.

"Got a new number" Beth lied.

"Oh. Can I have it?" asked Graham.

"Don't know it off by heart, and I can't find my phone, sorry" Beth lied again.

"It's right there" Graham had seen the shape of her phone through her boob chube. He reached down into her bra, attempting to pull it out.

"Get off me!" Beth stood up, disgusted.

"Oh, come on. You liked it before" Graham stood up too and placed his hands on her hips.

"That was then. This is now. I've got over you Graham" Beth tried to remove his hands from her.

"Don't lie babe, I know you still have feelings for me" Graham started sucking on her neck, and Beth's knees went weak.

"Stop, please" Beth begged.

"Not until you admit that you like me" Graham mumbled.

"Ok, fine. I still like you" Bethany gave in.

"That's what I thought" Graham planked his lips on hers and Beth didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around Graham's neck and kissed him more passionately. He guided his hands from her waist to the button in her shorts and fiddled with it for a while before pulling them down.

Beth gasped. "Graham, I can't" she pulled away from him, and pulled her shorts back up.

"Why babe? We've done it before, what's different this time?" he asked.

"I just can't. I'm not taking that risk again" said Bethany.

"What risk?" laughed Graham, confused.

"Of getting pregnant again" Beth hadn't totally clicked on at what she just confessed.

"Again? What do you mean, _again_?" Graham gulped.

Beth sighed and sat down on the floor again. "I fell pregnant after our night together, Graham" tears started to trickle down Beth's cheeks as she brought up the past.

**REVIEW PLEASE. 8 reviews will unlock the next chapter, so you know what to do :).**


	10. Good Old Chat With Dad

Hey fans! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Been really busy and tbh, I just didn't know where to continue with this story. I have a few ideas for it but all your ideas are welcome. Enjoy..

**Beth sighed and sat down on the floor again. "I fell pregnant after our night together, Graham" tears started to trickle down Beth's cheeks as she brought up the past.**

**Graham didn't say anything. He found it too hard to believe. "Wha-a-at?" he stuttered.**

"**You heard what I said. So I'm not repeating myself" said Bethany, wiping her tears away.**

"**Why you doing this to me, Beth? Why? Why lie, man?" Graham said.**

**Beth was shocked. "Why would I lie, Graham? Especially with something like this?"**

"**But it's impossible!" Graham was getting angry.**

"**How's it impossible? Huh? Tell me!"**

"**We used a condom!"**

"**They're not 100% effective!"**

"**That's bullshit, Beth!"**

"**Oh my god, Graham! Just listen would you?"**

"**No, I won't. Infact, I'm not even going to stand here and listen to all this. I'll see you later" Graham walked down the steps out of the attic and left Bethany standing there in tears.**

_**Melinda and Jim are waiting outside in the car for Bethany.**_

"Jim, where is she?" Melinda asked, worried.

"I told her. 10:30 I'll be waiting right here" said Jim.

Graham walked out of the house with his hood up, face buried in his chest and hands in his pockets. Probably trying to hide the tears.

Melinda noticed Graham right away but didn't want to say anything that would alarm Jim. So she pretended she did not see him and kept on watching for Beth coming out of the house.

"There she's there, Mel" Jim said, pointing towards Beth.

Melinda got out of the car and stood waiting for Bethany to approach her.

"Hey, have fun?" Melinda asked Beth, smiling.

"I guess" Bethany shrugged and got into the back seat of the car.

Melinda sighed. She knew what had happened. She knew Bethany had met Graham. And she knew that this was only the beginning of it all.

The car journey home was silent and as soon as they were in the house, Bethany went straight to her room.

"Is she okay, Mel?" Jim was concerned.

"I'm not sure. I'll go talk to her in a bit" said Mel.

"Want me to try?" offered Jim.

Melinda cocked an eyebrow. "You? Her father? Um, not to be disrespectful or anything, Jim. But she struggles to talk to me as it is"

"Yes I know. That's why I'm saying why don't I try? You never know" said Jim.

Melinda thought for a moment, and maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "Ok, fine. Good luck" Melinda said and she stretched up to kiss him.

_**About half an hour later, Jim attempts to talk to Bethany.**_

Jim knocked on Beth's room door, waiting for a reply.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, sweetheart. Can I come in?" asked Jim.

"What do you want, Dad?" Beth said.

"I want to talk with you" Jim said.

Beth sighed. "Fine, come in"

Jim walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind him. He approached Beth over at her desk where she was on her laptop. "Can you turn that off for a moment please?"

Bethany closed the lid of the laptop, got up from the chair and walked over to her bed to sit down. "Dad, what do you want?"

"Well, you haven't spoke a word since the party and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Jim followed her to the bed and took a seat next to her.

"Well I'm fine. Just tired that's all" she said and got under the covers to heat herself up.

"Hmmm. You sure that's all?" he knew she was lying.

"Yes, Dad. That's all" said Bethany.

"Why don't I believe you then?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because you don't ever believe a word that comes out of my mouth. And neither does Mom" Beth replied.

Jim just sighed. They sat in silence for a moment before Bethany spoke again.

"I know you've got something to say. So why don't you just say it?" she said.

"Alright, fine" said Jim. "How are you? And I don't mean in general, I mean with everything that has been going on these past few months"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Bethany said.

"Well answer the question, Beth" said Jim.

"You want the truth? The honest truth?" Beth said and Jim nodded. "I can't cope with this any longer, Dad! I really can't" Beth sobbed.

"C'mere" Jim whispered, opening his arms for Bethany to come into.

"It's so hard, Dad. So hard! I want my baby back" Beth continued to cry.

"Shhh" Jim soothed her. "I know it's hard munchkin, but you have to move on"

Bethany moved away from Jim and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "How can I possibly move on, Dad?"

"Because you can. And you will. Things will get better, you'll see. But the only way they are going to get better is if you talk to your Mom and I" Jim said, softly.

"But you don't understand. Neither of you do!" more tears formed in Beth's eyes.

"Then make us understand, Beth" said Jim. "We want to help you, and we can't do that if you won't talk to us"

"You can't help me though. No one can" she said.

"Why not?" asked Jim.

"Because. You just can't" she sobbed more. "I want my baby back. And can you or anyone give me that? No!"

Jim looked at his daughter with sad eyes. It hurt him so much to see Beth like this. It hurt even more to hear her talking about _her_ baby because she was still _his_ baby.

"Can I ask you a question, Beth?" Jim said. Bethany nodded and wiped away another tear that trickled down her cheek. "Why was this baby so important to you?"

Beth looked at Jim, not quite knowing how to answer this. Basically because she didn't know the answer.

"Huh? Why was the baby important? And why do you want it back?" Jim asked again, but this time in more depth.

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know"

"You must know, sweetie" said Jim.

"I don't. All I know is that I want a baby" she said, quietly.

"That's what I don't understand though, Beth. You're only 14. What 14 year old wants a baby?" said Jim.

"Me!" Bethany was becoming upset again.

"Shhh, calm down. You don't need to get upset" said Jim, stroking her hair.

"But your right, Dad. What 14 year old does want a baby? Before all of this happened with Graham I would never have thought about kids one bit! But now, since the miscarriage, it's all I can think about" Bethany said.

"Yes, well that's understandable" Jim said, although he still didn't quite understand.

"I've made a huge mistake haven't I?" Beth asked, looking up at her father and watched him as tears had began forming in his eyes too.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Beth. But yes, you have" Jim nodded. "You aren't ready for all of this. You're little body and mind can't take all of this pressure and stress. You really should have waited before you and Graham… you know" he didn't want to finish his sentence properly.

"Yes, Dad. I know" Beth said. "I'm not complaining or anything, but why is it you talking to me about this and not Mom?"

"I thought I should give it a go for a change, since you won't talk to your Mom" said Jim.

"Oh, I see" Beth sniffed.

"Would you prefer to talk to your Mom?" Jim asked her.

"Um, yes. I'd feel more comfortable" she confessed.

"I understand. What teenage daughter wants to talk to their Dad about boys and sex, huh?" Jim laughed, along with Beth. "I'm glad we had this chat though, sweetie. I feel as if we've made some progress, don't you?"

"Yeah, I actually feel better now. Talking is a lot easier than bottling things up" Bethany smiled at Jim.

He smiled back at her. It was the first time he had seen a true smile escape her lips in a long time and he enjoyed seeing it. "Listen, tomorrow, why don't we all go visit Aidan?"

"Sounds good" Bethany smiled again. He would never ever get sick of seeing that beautiful smile across her face.

"Alright, that's the plan" he leaned forward and kissed Beth's forehead. "I'm gonna go see how your Mom's doing. She was really worried about you, you know"

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute for something to eat and I'll speak to her then" said Bethany and she got out of the bed.

"Ok, munchkin" said Jim leaving the room.

_**Well that's all I have for now. REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	11. Authors Note: Shall I continue?

Hey fans! I don't really know if I'm going to continue with this fic :\ If you wish me to continue leave a review please! If I get 5 or ore i'll definately continue, if I get any less i'll think about continuing, but if I get none this will be the end of '14 Years Later.' Thanks, bye.


	12. I Can't Do This Without You

**Sorry for the wait I had MAJOR writer's block but hopefully this is me back up and running again! It's nice and long, my way of saying sorry! Hope you enjoy.**

_Jim, Melinda and Bethany are visiting Aiden and Connie for the day._

"So, what you cooking champ?" said Jim to Aiden.

"Uh, I actually don't have much in so I was just thinking roasted cheese. If that's alright with you?"

"Roasted cheese was Graham's favourite food." Bethany sighed. Melinda gave her a sympathetic look. She just wished Beth would get over Graham already, he was bad news.

"Are you kidding me?" Aiden cocked an eyebrow. "You're not going to eat it 'cause it was your ex's favourtie food? Grow up Beth!"

"Shut up, Aiden! You know nothing so just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Aiden had never heard his sister roar at him like that since when they were little and he stole her favourite doll.

"Alright, alright! Chill!" Aiden held his hands up in defence.

"She didn't mean it, Aiden. This break-up has been tough on her." Melinda whispered to her son.

Aiden laughed. "Tough? She's 14, Mom! Puppy love, that's all." Melinda just glared at Aiden and walked out of the kitchen guiding Beth with her.

"Look, son. Your mum's right, you need to lay off Bethany. She _has_ had it tough. So have we. She has been a nightmare these past few months!" Jim said.

"Okay then. It's only a little bit of attention seeking, believe I remember. I was her age once." Aiden started getting the food together to make the roasted cheese.

_Melinda and Bethany are sitting in the living area._

"I thought you didn't want Aiden to know? If you keep acting like this towards him he's bound to know something's up." said Mel.

"I don't, but he just really got to me back there!"

"Just try and take your mind off Graham for a few hours at least, huh? Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Beth sighed. Melinda kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her long and thick brown hair. It was just like hers, but a little lighter.

"I'm home!" Everyone heard Connie's voice from the hallway. "Aiden? Where are you? I have a surprise for you which I think you're gonna love!"

Aiden's eyes widened once he heard Connie and he rushed to the hallway to greet her.

"Hey." he kissed her cheek. "Remember I said my parents and Beth were visiting for the day..." he glared at her.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry I forgot." Connie whispered, giggling. "You're lucky I didn't finish my sentence. I'll go put this upstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, food's almost done!" Aiden said to the girls in the living room.

_The 5 of them all sat around the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating._

"Beth, eat it. Please." Mel whispered in her ear.

Bethany looked at her Mother just wishing she would lay off her for one minute. Then she remembered she told her she would be able to stop thinking about Graham, for a few hours at least. She couldn't do it. It was impossible! "Can I be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

Everyone just looked at her wondering why she even had to ask. Melinda watched her carefully as she stepped away from the table and headed upstairs. She was so worried about Bethany. All she wanted was her daughter back and happy again.

Beth paced back and forth in the bathroom with tears streaming down her cheeks and her fingers trembling as she typed Graham's number into her cell. 'Was this a good idea?' She thought. 'Who was she hurting? Giving him one little call would do no harm.' Beth's mind was racing, her heart beat got faster and she flipped, threw the phone into the sink and turned all of the taps on. She slid down the side of the wall and broke down in tears. "Why..." sniff. "is..." sniff. "this so..." sniff. "hard?" She just kept on crying, choking on her tears, and battering her fists off the wall. "I can't... do... this anymore!" she spoke through her tears.

Connie could hear the slight banging noise coming from upstairs. She didn't want to alarm anyone so just said she had to be excused too.

"Girls," Aiden rolled his eyes. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." Jim laughed at his son's words.

"Beth?" Connie knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you alright? I heard banging from downstairs." No response. "Beth please let me in." Connie said calmly. The door opened slightly and Connie squeezed her way in.

"What? I'm fine." Bethany sniffed.

"You don't look fine, honey."

Tears formed in Beth's eyes again and she curled up in a ball on the floor. "Oh my god." Connie quickly came down to her level. "Bethany what's happened? Please. Tell me." she cradled her in her arms.

"I miss him so much. So much!" she wailed. "I want him with me. I want him to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright!"

"Who? Graham?" asked Connie, softly. Beth nodded slightly. "It's only a small break-up honey, everything will be all better soon."

Beth gradually pulled away from her embrace and looked at Connie, looking deep into her eyes. She knew nothing either! She didn't understand, yet why would she? Beth wiped her tears away and stood up holding onto the sink to keep her balance.

"I guess that's for the bin, huh?" Connie laughed referring to her phone as she pulled the plug out of the sink and removed the dripping, wet phone.

Bethany laughed with her. "Yeah, I guess so. It was garbage anyway."

Connie looked at her sympathetically, tilting her head. "You okay now?"

"Not really, but I'll be fine." Bethany walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs stopping at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are munchkin." Jim smiled. "Your food got cold so I wrapped it up and you can heat it up later, eh?" he walked over to Bethany and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure."

"Thanks for having us, Aiden. See you soon." Melinda gave her son a kiss and walked towards Jim and Bethany. "Bye, Cons!" she shouted upstairs.

"Oh!" Connie rushed to the landing. "Bye. Nice to see you all!" she winked at Bethany giving her a little smile.

_Around 8 o'clock that night in Jim and Mel's house._

"I've run you a bath, sweetie." Melinda leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Beth's head.

"Okay, thanks." her eyes didn't leave the TV.

Melinda walked to the kitchen where her husband was. "Need any help with those?" she asked, referring to the dirty dishes.

"Nah, I'm good babe."

"I found this in Beth's room." Melinda held up Bethany's destroyed phone.

"Oh, what happened there?" Jim dryed his hands on a dish towel and took the phone from Mel's hands, inspecting it.

"Not quite sure, it was fine when we were at Aiden's."

"Think that's what she was doing while she was in the bathroom?"

"Possibly. I'll talk to her later, after her bath, see what she has to say." Melinda sat at the table helping herself to a handful of grapes.

_Bethany is in her room, drying her hair after her nice relaxing bath._

"Want me to do that for you, sweetie?" Mel entered her room slowly.

"Okay."

Melinda took the brush and hairdryer from her hands and turned the switch on. Not even having it on for 5 seconds, she turned the hairdryer back off again.

"Mom? Something wrong?"

"How about I plete your hair, you know like when you were little?"

"Yeah, okay." Beth gave a forced smile.

Melinda ran her fingers through Beth's damp hair from top to bottom, over and over again. "You used to love me doing this for you. You could sit there all day and let me play with your hair."

"Yeah, well I was younger then Mom. Not so much anymore. I'm basically an adult now. I was ready to have my own kid and everything, remember."

Melinda's face dropped, along with her heart. She ran her hands down Beth's hair and placed them on her shoulders softly. "I knew you still weren't over this, sweetie." she sighed.

"Over what?"

"This whole baby thing. I know it's hard sweetie, it's bound to be, but you've got to let go." Mel wrapped her arms around Beth from behind and embraced her in a big hug.

Beth pushed her Mom's hands away and stood up from the bed. "Let go? LET GO? Why on earth would I want to do that? I never want to forget my baby, ever! So don't you dare tell me to let go!"

"Beth..."

"Don't 'Beth' me. I've heard it all before. You and Dad know nothing! Nothing about me _or_ what I'm feeling! You never ask! And if you had, which you didn't, you would have known I am never forgetting about my baby _and_ I plan to have it back _very_ soon!" That was it. That done it for her. She collapsed to the floor, shaking, crying, and screaming.

"Oh, Beth." Melinda felt herself welling up. "Come here, give me a hug." she opened her arms wide for Beth to come into.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I don't know what came over me." she sobbed into her Mom's chest.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay." Mel soothed her. Bethany sniffed and sat up to look at her Mother. Mel gave her a questioning look. "What you thinking?"

"Can you help me? Help me get through this, please? I don't think I can do it without you, Mom! I don't want to do it alone anymore."

Mel wiped the tears trickling down Beth's cheek. She nodded and pulled her into another big, warm hug. "Of course I will, sweetie. I am always here for you." she rested her chin on top of Beth's head as she felt herself tearing up again. She was so glad she had part of her daughter back. Beth trusted her again and wanted Melinda's help and that's all Melinda had wanted from the beginning.

**There you go! I hope you all haven't gave up on '14 years Later' since it's been so long and I do apologize. I am hoping to get lots and lots of reviews to show you haven't given up on me! So lets say, 8 reviews and I'll unlock the next chapter? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
